Butterfly Go Board
by SukiYuki
Summary: A series of events lead to a strange night Between two unlikely people. [Akari Kaga]


Water spit aggressively on the ground, hitting a girls leg, causing her to jump back in surprise. Sighing she griped her head in frustration. Today her sister was supposed to pick her up from her work place, but had yet to show up.

Akari could have driven home herself if it wasn't for a rather outrageous series of events ending in her licence being provoked. _15 minutes.. 15 minutes I'll give her , then I'm calling a cab. _Rummaging through he purse she knew she shouldn't. Money was tight these days..

She pulled her wallet out and the bag slipped from her damp hands. "Oh! Damn my luck!" She said running out in the rain to retrieve her cell phone. " Don't break!" she yelled as if she was scowling a child for touching something the child ought not too.

And as if in slow motion, she slipped and fell flat on her face. _What A day.._ "Hey! Careful!" A male voice rang, as a man made his way up to her An umbrella in one hand and her cell phone in the other. "Yeah, I'll remember that next time.." She grumbled as she lifted her self off the ground. Luck she didn't get much wet.

He rolled his eyes and handed her the mud-covered phone. "Oh... Thanks!" She said rather guilty at her gruff response before. "Oh! Kaga - San!" She exclaimed looking up at the older man. "Eh..? How do you know my name...?" He quirked an eyebrow to symbol his confusion.

He studied her face for a moment. Purple hair... brown eyes... "OI! Akari!" He said after he looked her down for a moment. "So you remember! How have you been?" Sh said finding her way back to the shelter of her works entrance. Ignoring his lack of respect. "Fine. Fine... and you?" He looked rather nervous, so she didn't push it.

"I'm alright, I'm trying to save for college." She said nodded toward the Café. "That's why I'm working here. I hear you're getting pretty big, huh?" She said smiling up at him. "Uh.. Yeah I guess so." He said lighting a cigarette.

"Where were you heading?" She asked attempting to make conversation. "Actually.." He chuckled. "I was heading here." he replied pointing towards the Cafe's entrance. He took a puff off of his cigarette. "Well, You want to go in? I'm waiting for someone so it won't matter.."

He gave surg, and the two walked in together. "How's Shindo, these days?" He questioned pulling out a chair from an empty table. At first he thought he was offering it to her, but he quickly sat in it._ Figures..._

"He's alright... Waya - kun and Him, are getting big too, huh?" She said, smiling up at him. "And how are you? I mean with Go?"

She laughed. "I have no Idea, I can't get anyone to play me! Waya-kun, Hikaru, Isumi-san, Mint - kun, They all laugh at me! And the girls' both just gave up on it." She still held a smile but Kaga could tell she was eager for a game. _Mint-kun? Must be her nickname for Yuki.. _"How 'bout you play be!" He said smirking and reviling his over sharp teeth.

"Here? There isn't even a Go board, and I'm wet!" She exclaimed, though a twinkle began to spark in her eyes. "You could come back to my place, I have a Go board laying around, It isn't much farther from here." He paused and quickly added. "If that isn't too weird.." Akari seemed a little taken back. "Alright!" She yelled none the less.

"And I bet I got some clothes you can borrow, my cousin was over last week and she left some."

He added as an after thought.

As they walked down the street they found more and more to talk about, both making the other laugh. Kaga shared his umbrella, though it was small causing the two walk with little to no personal space. This didn't seem to mind them much, for some strange and odd reason. Akari held a small, yet pleasant blush.

Kaga noted it to fit her, blending nicely with her features. "Ah! Well here it is!" he said as they began to pass it. He opened the door the apartment complex and began up the steps, Akari following. Fishing for the key he smiled at the girl. She smiled back. "Ah.." He mumbled as he found it and opened the door.

"Nice place!" exclaimed Akari. As she studied it. "Yeah I come here when I'm not touring." He answered. "I'll be back, go ahead and sit down at the table." He motioning to a dashing fine oak, well painted dinning room table. _This place is great._ She frowned, by comparison, she was living on the streets, with four walls surrounding her. _My apartment is so plain._

"Hear you go." She jumped in surprise as Kaga suddenly appeared before her. "Wha-? Oh thanks!" She said taking the clothes from his hands. She got half way down his hallway before realizing that she didn't know where it was. "Second too the right." He smiled. "I'll but on a some Tea, you seem light headed." She pouted playfully from his sarcasticness.

"Hey is it ok if I jump in the shower, I usually do after work." She yelled from the bathroom. "I don't care..." He said waving it off.

She turned on the water and began to feel for the right tempter, as he began the Tea. And Because no one wants to ruin Akari's run of bad luck the power decided to cut at that very moment. "God damn Weather!" Kaga cursed aloud.

"Um..Kaga is everything alright?" Asked Akari as she felt her way around the hallway toward his cigarette. She found herself giggling uncontrollably. "And what's so funny about this?" He asked irritation in his voice. This seemed not to faze her as she didn't stop. "I just think it's funny your cigarette was my light in a cave, it's funny!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Eck!" She screamed jumping and falling into him. He quickly burned out his 'smoke'. "What!" He yelled falling from the impact, her falling on top of him. "Something crawled across my leg!" Now it was his turn to laugh. "Oh, that's just my spider."

"Oh..Ok. Wait... SPIDER!" She gripped him tighter. "Don't worry, she's as harmless as a fly." He laughed. "Actually she eats fly's!"

He pulled her off him, and went in search of a flashlight. Letting out an "Ah.." as he found it, he handed her a smaller blue one.

Looking he noticed she hand nothing but a skimpy bra covering her chest, he quickly turned away, and she blushed at her stupidity of forgetting her shirt. "Go find a shirt!" He yelled rather roughly.

She rushed too the second door on the right, grabbing the one previously given to her. As Akari tossed it on, the lights began to flicker on and off, and than settling back to full power. "Og thank goodness!" Sighed the purple hair girl.

A knock came at the door, and Kaga answered it. "Sorry sir. But a storm is coming ans we've been asked to stay inside and keep power to a low." He bowed and left. "Ain't that werid.." He muttered turning to face a blushing Akari.

"Um, so I guess I can't leave."

"I guess not..."

"So how 'bout that game?" questioned Akari . In a vain attempt to relieve the tension. "Yeah, just help me turn off some of these things." He answered, not looking at her. They walked through the house, shutting off most. After they finished, Kaga pulled out the board and seat it down in front of the TV.

"We can play here." He said. "Alright." She didn't seem that all up to playing yet they started anyway, Akari had no handicap, Kaga insisted that she didn't. By the end of the game, Kaga hand won, but not by much.

The tension lifted, and they began to review there game. "You should've went here." He pointed with his fan. "Here?" She questioned.

"No, here." He pointed with his finger, grazing her hand. It that ended it. In a flash the Go Board had been kicked out of they way and the two where aggressively kissing each other.

He pushed himself on top of her, and began going down from her face to her neck and back. She grunted in a pleasurable manor. He found his way back to her mouth. Slyly, he slipped his tongue down her throat.

This created a battle between there tongues. Taking his hand he slipped it up her shirt. She groaned in surprise at how fast he was going but made no motion to stop him. One hand explored her body, as the other prompted himself above Her.

Without warning he pulled off of her and Akari felt herself in a daze. He quickly Picked her up, taking her to his bedroom. "I don't know about this..." She shuttered out, as he through her on the bed.

The two froze. And Than Kaga grunted. "Who Cares?" and proceed to take off his shirt, than hers. She shivered at his cold hands.

Was this Wrong? Yes.

Did They care? Hell No.

Though tomorrow was another story. Yet tonight Apartment 2-b was filled with sounds of pleasure and excitement.

VvVvVvVvVvVV

**A/N:** Wow, I've Never written anything like that. FYI Akari and Kaga are around the same age in this, and are older. I got no Idea why I wrote this... I just hope SOMEONE likes this.

Well thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I don't Own Hikaru No Go.

All reviews welcome. Praise, Constructive Crit, And Flames. Thank you.


End file.
